


Three Days of Rest

by littlepai



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Guilt, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepai/pseuds/littlepai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has to spend three days in the infirmary with Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three Days of Rest - Part 1

“Here you are” said Will when Nico stepped in the infirmary.

Almost an hour had passed since the two of them had said each other goodbye right after Nico had come out to Percy and Annabeth, revealing his years’ long crush on the son of Poseidon. Nico doubted Will had heard the subject of his discussion with Percy and Annabeth and maybe it was better that way: he had not thought about it when he had spit it out, but he was not ready to let every Camper know about his personal tastes after years of keeping it a secret. Percy and Annabeth were OK, but he did not want Will to know him so well when he knew so little about him in the first place.

The son of Apollo stood up from his desk and started looking for something in a huge closet on his left. The room was small and tidy, as you would expect from any hospital. Nico studied the clean linoleum, then the white walls and then, finally, fixated his eyes on the sky just outside the window. Everywhere but on Will, dangerously still in his green surgeon shirt, cut-off jeans and flip-flops. Nico almost missed the blue surgeon shirt Will threw at him.

“Put it on. You can keep the jeans” muttered the healer without looking at him. Nico opened his mouth to protest but changed his mind: what if he risked losing his jeans too? Furthermore, Will was apparently too busy rummaging in the named closet to look at him, so he could at least count on a little privacy while he changed his shirt. He turned around and quickly changed, feeling instantly better without the shirt he had since San Juan. Parrots and colors were not for him. The new one fitted him well, but the dark shade of blue emphasized the red slashes on his arms, a little souvenir from Portugal from Lycaon.

“What are those?” blurted out Will.

“What?” asked Nico.

“Those” Will pointed to Nico’s slashes, which apparently had not noticed before.

“Well, it’s a funny story” began Nico but Will interrupted him.

“No, I don’t want to know it now, you can tell me later. I wanted to put you to sleep as soon as possible but this can’t wait, maybe we can still avoid the scars but we have to hurry…”

He zoomed out of the room and Nico followed his footsteps, almost running in the corridors full of sick Campers and busy sons of Apollo. Nico had the unpleasant feeling that everyone was looking at him, wondering what he was doing there and maybe if he was going to kill someone… “Stop” he said to himself. “Do not think about Bryce. Do not think about Octavian” but it was too late really.

Nico didn’t know if his actions were to be considered a murder. It certainly felt like a murder to him. After what had happened with Bryce Coatch Hedge and Reyna had told him that it was not his fault, that Bryce was already dead inside. And Nico had believed them. He still remembered how relived he had felt that day. And Octavian… He stopped, frozen where he stood. Octavian was a legacy of Apollo. Will was Apollo’s son. They were like… cousins? Of course Will didn’t knew Octavian and certainly didn’t felt any affection for him, still…

“Death Boy” Will called him from the doorstep of one of the room on the corridor. “This way please”. Nico went after him, angry with himself for letting his thoughts hurt him. “Not anymore” he repeated himself. “Not anymore”.

Will waited for Nico to enter the room, then closed the door after him and said: “Take you shirt off”.


	2. Three Days of Rest - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes healing is a complicated matter...

“Take you shirt off”.

That left Nico speechless. This time Will was looking him in the eyes. Nico had nearly the time to realize that they really were of a nice shade of blue before replying with a dry “No way”.

“Di Angelo” repeated Will, seeming very tired. “If we hurry I can avoid you the scars, but I need to have a clear look at the wounds”.

“No”.

“Yes. Doctor’s orders”.

Again? Thought Nico. Apparently this was Will’s way to end every conversation. Nico scowled but obliged, suddenly very aware that they were alone in the room, aware of his own scrawniness and paleness.

Will made him sit on one of the bed in the empty room, then started studying the slashes. The healer pressed gently his warm hands on his biceps, giving Nico the goosebumps. “You cold?” asked Will.

Nico shook his head but the next time Will touched his elbow he felt a nice hot sensation, as if Will had stared radiating warm. Maybe it was a son-of-Apollo-thing? Apollo was, after all, the sun god. He choose not to ask, pretending nothing has changed. Finally Will let him go, nodding to himself.

“Okay. Don’t move. I’ll be right back”. Will sprinted away from the room, leaving Nico there, shirtless, speechless, amazed. He came back in a couple of minutes with a little crystal bottle. When he opened it Nico smelled lavender and something he could not identify. The lotion was a deep shade of violet.

“What are you going to do?” asked Nico on the verge of freaking out.

“I’m going to rub it on your arms while I…”

“Um, no. Okay, hold on a second. I want to keep the scars”.

Will eyed him as he was out of his mind. Then, very slowly asked “But why?”

Nico shrugged. “I deserve them”.

Will looked him in the eyes and even tough Nico wanted to watch away he didn’t. He needed Will to understand why it was important for him. “Nico” said Will, his voice kind and a little shaken, “If this is about Octavian… Look, I get that. Believe me, I do. But there are different types of scars. The ones that truly hurt us… You can’t see them, even if you know they exist and they are way deeper than the others. But keeping these… It won’t help you overcome the pain. You can’t ask me, a healer, to let it go and pretending I didn’t see anything”.

Will was quiet, letting his words sink, waiting for Nico to decide what to do.

Nico was not sure. Deeply, he knew that keeping the slashes from Portugal was useless. Pain is pain, scar or not. You have to feel it to let it go away. A scar is just a way to feel another pain and avoid the one that really hunt you. Nico looked at Will.

“Fine. You heal them. Everyone but this one” he said pointing at a single slash on his right arm. “This is what we did… Reyna and Coatch Hedge and me. This is our mission, how we saved the world. I don’t want to forget”.

Will seemed pondering his words, than finally nodded. “As you wish”.

Then he placed himself in front of Nico and started rubbing the lotion on both Nico’s harms, singing something in ancient Greek. Nico understood some words: the chant was about remembrance, forgiveness and letting go. Will’s voice was soft, his touch gentle, his eyes closed. Nico looked at him like it was the first time.

An odd sense of loss spread through Nico when finally the son of Apollo let go of him. It felt like missing something. “Stop” said Nico to himself, hungry. “Do not think about that now. Don’t complicate things…”

He wanted to check up his jeans to be sure everything was in the right place, but suddenly noticed that Will seemed very tired. He stumbled upon the bed and yawned.

“You ok?” Nico asked.

“Fine” replied Will. Then he stood up and took something from his pocket, a piece of nectar, and ate it.

Nico was still worried but he too was very tired. After all, he had spent the last night holding Hazel while she cried and preying his father. He hadn’t slept at all. Will looked like he hadn’t too.

“Okay” said Will. “It is possible that the slashes will burn in the next few hours, but you should be fine. Now, go to bed, you should sleep”.

“You should too” muttered Nico, laying down on the bed.

“Don’t worry, Death Boy” replied Will, winking at him. “I will”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of Three Days of Rest, if there's something that you liked or don't let me know. Bye!


	3. Three Days of Rest - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter from Will's pov. And apparently the son of Apollo has a crush on a certain son of Hades...

[Will]

Will didn’t see it coming. He knew he liked girls. He also knew he liked boys. He was eleven when he had his first crush on a girl, Stacey from his school, who took history lessons with him. He was even younger when, after his first arrival at Camp Half-Blood he had his first crush on a boy, Luke from the Hermes cabin.

After Stacey there had been other girls. Luke was the only boy he had ever crushed on until Nico di Angelo had shown up right before the battle of Camp Half-Blood.

To be honest, Will had noticed Nico before: when the son of Hades had appeared in the middle of the battle of Manhattan radiating death with an army on undead Will had been impressed. His brain had registered that Nico di Angelo was cute, but he never acted upon it.

Yes, Will had tried talking to Nico after the battle of Manhattan, but Nico always had this aura of danger, despair and darkness. And Will still remembered the painful feeling Nico didn’t like him at all. Which was a real pity because Will liked him. A lot. He didn’t know what was about him that attracted him so much. Not his messy hair or his deep, obsidian eyes; Nico was brave, strong and kind. He wasn’t afraid of him – oh, well, he was but not in the way everyone else was – but he knew crushing on Nico was a really bad idea.

Will knew he was bisexual. He had accepted it long ago, but sometimes crushing on girls was easier. It was like well, I’m bi but I’m with a girl now, there’s no need to come out. Except it was not true: not with Nico di Angelo so reachable, so near.

The son of Hades was now sleeping on the bed on which he had sat while Will had cured him. He sighed thinking about his embarrassment when he had touched Nico, especially while rubbing the lotion on his harms. He knew he had started radiating warm but it seemed that Nico had not noticed how hot Will was, and was better that way.

He studied Nico’s features. He was pale as ever, looking like a little angel who should eat more. He was skinny, even if – Will cheeks reddened – his harms were really muscled and strong.

Even if Nico was powerful – certainly more than him – Will felt the strange desire to protect him and never let anyone hurt him. His Death Boy. Even if the other way round was more likely. Not that it matter, he said to himself, Nico will never know about it.

It was not easy to talk to Nico. And the boy had been through too much – Coatch Hedge had told him everything – and didn’t need a useless son of Apollo crushing on him anyway.

I’m so damn stupid he thought. He grabbed a chair and sat there, next to sleeping Nico. He suddenly felt tired and drained out. He closed his eyes. Only five minutes was his last thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the first time I use Will's pov. Hope he is in character. Let me know your impressions!


	4. Three Days of Rest - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Jason have a little talk and Will is kind of uncomfortable...

[Will]

When Will opened his eyes there was something off about the light. As a son of Apollo, he could tell what time it was simply looking at the sky. He was sure he had slept way more than just five minutes: it must have been at least an hour.

Nico was still sleeping. He risked losing himself looking at him again but a voice behind him made him jump scared.

“Ehy Will”. It was Jason Grace with Nico’s sister, Hazel Levesque. Will didn’t really know Hazel: he had met her few days ago but he kind of liked her. He didn’t even know Nico had a sister – well, not considering Bianca. On the other hand, he wasn’t sure what to think about the son of Jupiter. He knew him since the day he had arrived at Camp Half-Blood along with Leo and Piper and he seemed an okay guy. Plus he and Piper were a really cute couple. But… No, he thought, don’t be stupid.

Truth was, Will was a little jealous. He couldn’t explain it rationally. He had seen Reyna hug Nico in front of everyone just few nights ago, but in that hug there was only friendship, he could see it. When Jason had hugged Nico that morning… Seemed like something was different. He knew Jason was with Piper but he remembered how relieved Jason had looked when he had joined the battle fighting alongside Nico. And that hug… Nico hadn’t noticed but Jason was really happy while hugging him. The hug itself was too tight.

“Ehy Jason. Hazel” he replied, maybe too dry. He cursed himself and added: “Sorry guys, I’m really tired. How is it going?”

“Fine” said Hazel. “We came here to say goodbye to Nico but I don’t think we should wake him up…”

“Well, I think he’ll try to kill me if he finds out I didn’t wake him up while you were here…”

“No it’s fine” cut him off Jason. “Hazel will come back in a week via shadow travel, it’s not that she won’t see Nico for a month”.

“Okay” muttered Will studying the son of Jupiter. He seemed less Roman now, but there was still a little bit of coldness in him, as if he was made of iron and ice mixed together with the power of the winds. His new glasses made him less perfect, more human. Now Jason was straightening the glasses and looking at Nico, his expression guarded and worried. Will felt a surge of annoyance at him, but like all of them, especially the Seven of the prophecy, Jason had been through a lot and didn’t deserve some random son of Apollo rudeness. “Don’t worry” he said to him. “He’ll be fine. After he’ll had some rest I’ll ask Coatch Hedge’s help to solve the vanishing problem”.

Jason and Hazel looked at him frightened. “Vanishing?” asked Hazel horrified.

Will bit his tongue. Well done Solace, well done, said to himself. Of course Nico hadn’t told anything to his sister and his best friend about his conditions. Will was not even supposed to know about that. He had talked to Coatch Hedge and had felt the darkness inside the son of Hades thanks to his healing abilities and that was all. It was a violation of Nico’s privacy.

“He’ll be fine” said again. “I’ll take care about him”.

Hazel was still looking at Nico, but Jason Grace seemed to have lost the ability to speak or to take his eyes off Will. Then he almost said something but changed his mind.

“Solace, can I talk to you outside?”

Will followed him outside the room, which now seemed too small to contain the son of Jupiter.

In the corridor Jason took a deep breath than spoke. “I know you have the better intentions, but Nico… He is not fragile. He doesn’t need your help. Be careful, or you’ll end up hurting him even if you want to help”.

Will wasn’t sure what the son of Jupiter was trying to tell him, but he nodded.

“I’ll be careful and I’ll do my best”.

Will didn’t look away until Jason nodded and replied “Ok dude. Come on, I have to go say goodbye to the Romans. You tag along?”

Will shook his head. “I can’t. I have to take care of other patients too. Say goodbye to them from me”.

When Jason and Hazel were gone Will thought again about what he had said to Jason about taking care of other Campers. He lingered with Nico for at least ten minutes, although it seemed like a minute or two to him. He took Nico’s cold hand and squeezed it. Then, with a sigh, he left the room to go check on other wounded Campers before his stupid heart decided to start radiating warm again, leaving Nico alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the friendship between Jason and Nico, so a little bit of best friend Jason and jaelous Will was needed. Hope you like it ^_^


	5. Three Days of Rest - Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams and misconceptions...

[Nico]

Nico dreamed his father’s palace in the Underworld. He was running in the dark corridors, ignored by ghosts and guards. He knew he was looking for Bianca but then he remembered that Bianca was reborn so he started looking for Leo Valdez. He had felt his death, a strange one, but he didn’t know for sure if the son of Hephaestus was in the Elysium Fields.

He didn’t like thinking about Valdez. Is death had been a sacrifice but it shouldn’t have been Leo. Nico was ready to die from the start: he knew, when he had volunteered to take the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood with Coach Hedge and Reyna that it was a one-way trip for him. Without the satyr’s help Nico would have been long gone by now. He didn’t find Leo, so he started panting, drowning in sorrow… then, suddenly, the dream ended and Nico was awake.

He opened his eyes dazed by the darkness around him. He was alone and it was night. Of course Will was not there. Maybe he was eating along with the other sons of Apollo or he was checking up on other wounded Campers. Nico felt a little hurt thinking that he was just one more patient for Will Solace and nothing more. When they had talked only few hours ago he had dared hope that, for once in his life, there actually was someone who really cared about him and… yes, even love him. He knew he had friends – at least he knew now – that accepted him… Reyna, Jason, Hazel of course, but also Percy and Annabeth, Frank and Piper. Hell, even if he wasn’t a friend, also Clovis from the Hypnos cabin was a good acquaintance. But there was something different about Will. For a split second this morning Nico had thought that the son of Apollo was flirting with him. Now he only felt silly.

He stood up from the bed and made it through the door when he fell into Will Solace’s arms. The other boy was entering the room while he was exiting and they clashed midway.

“Sorry, I…” started Nico, but when his eyes met Will’s blue ones his brain stopped functioning. He simply stared at the son of Apollo, noticing that they were almost the same height. Will’s ears reddened but he didn’t push Nico away.

“Death Boy” he whispered. “How are you?”

His voice was so kind Nico felt his face blushing. He muttered: “Better”.

“Ok” Will sid, his arms still around Nico’s back. “How about we eat something then go to the fire? I think you’ve had enough rest for today”.

Nico was not sure he had heard right. He nodded anyway.

After they left the hospital – Will still in his green surgeon shirt, Nico again with one of his black shirts – they took something to eat and went directly to the fire. Will told Nico about Hazel’s departure. He already missed Hazel, Reyna and Frank, but at least he was not alone at Camp Half-Blood. They greeted Percy, Annabeth, Piper and Jason, and then find a place near the fire where they could eat marshmallows.

Nico felt a little shy cheering Percy and Annabeth: it was strange thinking that they knew that he liked boys now. He was used to Jason knowing about it, but it was strange that Percy – his first love Percy – knew about Nico’s feelings.

Nico watched Percy and Annabeth. Then Jason and Piper. It was amazing how happy they all seemed. He tried not to think about how gloomy his own appearance was in comparison: Nico di Angelo, the lonely one, forever alone. Suddenly he felt cold and missed his old aviator jacket. In the crawd he spotted Drew Tanaka winking at Will, who blushed and looked away.

It felt like a punch in the gut. How stupid Nico was, daydreaming about another straight guy he could not have? He stared into the fire, trying not to cry.

“Sure you don’t have a fever, di Angelo?” asked Will.

“I’m fine Solace” Nico snapped, his voice broken. “Why don’t you leave me alone?”

Will scowled. Nico scowled too. They barely spoke to each other that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of angst ^_^
> 
> Sorry but I’m not a fan of the headcanon tall!Will and short!Nico so they are almost the same height here.


	6. Three Days of Rest - Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico need to have a talk...

[Will]

That night Will couldn’t sleep. He wasted time trying to figure out what had gone wrong with Nico di Angelo. After a full afternoon of rest, the son of Hades had looked way better than before. When he had almost fallen in his arms, Will was sure his ears had reddened. At the fire everything was fine but at some point Nico had shut him down and he didn’t know what he had done. After two sleepless hours he decided to leave his bed in the Apollo cabin and go to the infirmary to check up on the campers still there.

He went directly to check on Nico. When he found his empty bed, he freaked out. Shadow travel was his first thought. What if Nico was gone? What if the son of Hades was now a puddle of darkness? He inspected every room, but Nico was not in the infirmary. Before losing his hopes and going to Chiron, he decided to at least try the Hades cabin. He knocked on the door frantically.

“Nico,” Will shouted. “Nico, are you there?”

When – incredibly – Nico opened the door, Will almost cried in relief.

“What?” he asked.

Will took a step closer and without even knowing what he was doing, he hugged Nico. He let him go very quickly – he didn’t want to be killed – and apologized.

Nico seemed stunned and puzzled. “Why are you apologizing?” he asked.

“I don’t know. I mean… I just hugged you and I know you don’t like that stuff. And before… Look, I don’t know what I ever did to bother you, but believe me, I’m sorry”.

Nico was speechless. Dang thought Will I scared him. Why do I always talk too much when I’m nervous?

“Ok, I gotta g-.”

“No Will, wait” Nico stopped him. “I’m the one who should apologize. I didn’t mean to be rude. I’m not mad at you”.

This time Will was the one left speechless. Was he, Nico di Angelo, truly apologizing to him? Nico wasn’t looking him in the eyes; his gaze far away lost in the darkness. His face was paler than ever and looked like a tear of moonlight. Will’s heart skipped a beat. He decided to take a risk.

“Nico, please, look at me. What happened before?” he asked.

Nico met his eyes and for one moment Will felt lost. There was such a pain in that look, a pain Will could see every time he looked in a mirror after losing a patient.

“Will,” replied Nico, his voice a little bit shaken, “do you ever feel like you don’t belong?”

“All the time,” said Will without hesitation.

Nico seemed surprised by that answer. “What do you do to stop feeling like that?”

Will took a couple of minutes to answer. They sat on the grass outside of Hades cabin, only moonlight and dragonflies illuminating the two boys, otherwise wrapped up in the dark.

“I think that everyone feels like they don’t belong sooner or later,” said Will. “I know that you felt like nobody wanted you here at Camp Half-Blood. I’m sorry you had that impression. Look at us: we don’t have a traditional family, we don’t go to normal school. We fight, we risk our lives. We’re the outcasts, even here sometimes we feel like we don’t belong. But you can always try to change what’s around you, don’t you think? Look at what you did… You brought the Athena Parthenos here… You saved the world… You inspire me.”

Will fell silent, knowing immediately he had said way too much. He knew that he was not a great demigod: not the strongest, not the bravest. He was only good at healing. He was not a hero like Nico.

Then Nico did something that took Will completely by surprise. He got closer, their shoulders almost touching; then they looked at each other for a second too long.

“Thank you,” whispered Nico in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there’s gonna be a final part, we’re almost there


	7. Three Days of Rest - Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Nico and Will seems to have solved their issues

[Nico]

Nico didn’t know why he placed his head on Will’s shoulder. They were sitting on the grass outside the Hades cabin, their backs leaning against the wall and for the first time in forever Nico felt safe. He was brave, but his bravery was the result of a constant alertness that had not abandoned him since Bianca’s death. For the first time in years he didn’t even feel sad for Bianca’s fate: she had died a hero, had chosen her own destiny, and now she was reborn. Somewhere his sister was alive, no longer in the realm of death, full of life as he and Hazel was.

He missed his sisters, but after all, there were other people now. Other than Hazel, Reyna and Jason were probably the two demigods he was starting to consider his family; even though he also liked Frank, Piper, Annabeth and Percy. And, of course, he also liked Leo Valdez.

And then there was Will Solace. The son of Apollo sat there silently, eyes lost in the dark, motionless as if afraid to breath. Nico didn’t like him the way he had liked Percy. Percy was – and always has been – his hero. Will was not some sort of savior. He was just a boy, kind enough to care about a scrawny son of Hades and ready to risk his own life in battle to save others; willing to stand up to people too reckless to look after themselves. 

When he lifted his head, Will turned his head to look at him, as if he wanted to be sure that it was not because he had breathed too loud. Nico smiled at him, even though it was too dark to see clearly.

“You inspire me too,” he blurted out before thinking. “You did amazing in the battle of Manhattan and in the battle of Camp Half-Blood. Everyone can take a life. But saving one is not for everybody”.

Will didn’t say anything. But after few seconds he placed his head on Nico’s shoulder. It was strange for Nico. He didn’t mind being so close to Will, he didn’t feel under attack or obliged. The strangest part was that he had felt so alone for so long that he had dreamed about being held by someone like Percy. But holding someone he liked was way better. Giving and not receiving.

Even in the dark he could see Will smiling at his words. Then the son of Apollo looked at him and said, “You know, it wouldn’t kill you to smile a little.”

Nico felt his cheeks reddening. He wasn’t used to smiling or laughing. Then he felt Will’s hand gently tickling his hips and couldn’t suppress his laughter.

“Okay,” said Will, “maybe I’m not a great fighter but at least I managed to make you smile, Death Boy.”

Then Nico only knew that Will was getting closer and kissing him. His lips felt unsure, like he was afraid that Nico would pull away. Nico didn’t. He slowly kissed Will back.

After a couple of minutes they broke the kiss and smiled at the same time. Then Will stood up and reached his hand towards Nico. “Let’s go to the infirmary, Death Boy. You need some sleep.”

Nico took his hands while he was standing up. “Doctor’s orders?” he asked teasingly.

“Doctor’s orders,” Will teased back.

AND THEN THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER 

(at least until…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm not really satisfied with how I ended this short story. But I had fun writing it, these days are rough and writing helped me a lot. Thanks to all the people who leave a comment, it means a lot to me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Solangelo fanfiction ever. I wrote it because I was sad and I needed it to understand better my feelings. Hope you like it, let me know your impressions ^_^


End file.
